


[Script Offer][F4F] Orientation for the New Free Use Employee

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Bondage, F/F, Fdom, Free Use, Gonewildaudio, Spanking, audio script, f4f, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Fdom][Sexual Evaluation][Free Use][Collared and Handcuffed][Groping][Ass Smacks][Begging][Degradation][Ripped Pantyhose][Fingering][Hand Over Mouth][Cunnilingus][Dildo][Anal Play][Ownership][Multiple Orgasms]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Script Offer][F4F] Orientation for the New Free Use Employee

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: A world-renowned brothel has a fresh face in its Free Use section, but the madam wants to make sure that she can handle the job. This new girl is called in before her first shift, for some "last-minute orientation". The brothel's strong reputation sets it apart, and the madam will do whatever's necessary to maintain it...

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is assuming the role of the brothel's madam, a confident and no-nonsense expert in the field of sex work. She considers her subordinates to be like family and dutifully looks after them, but still holds them to a high standard.

SFX [door opening]

Good, you're here...AND you're early.

Hopefully that behavior continues; some girls start showing up a little late, when they've gotten too comfortable with the job.

As long as they keep the clients happy, I can't complain TOO much...but time management is important you know?

We get customers at all hours of the day, and I won't have a single one of them thinking we're unreliable.

This place wouldn't have been named "Brothel of the Year" 12 years running if we were "unreliable", now would it?

Every inch of this building holds an impressive legacy, and...[giggle] Sorry dear, I'm getting sidetracked.

Let's get back to business. Now normally your first shift would begin today, but I have something else planned.

I enjoyed speaking with you during the interview, but your resume was...a bit lacking.

I'm sure you've done a fine job of satisfying past partners, but sex work is a bit different.

You must be skilled, enthusiastic, and ready to adapt at a moment's notice.

This is ESPECIALLY true of the Free Use department. I'm surprised that you applied for it; free use can be tricky for a beginner.

Still, I'm willing to give you a chance...AFTER I put you through your paces.

SFX [door closing] As with any regular client, we'll need some privacy.

Consider this a last-minute orientation, my dear. Don't worry, you'll still be paid for your time today.

I expect much from my girls, but I'll try to go easy on you [giggle]

So how does the collar feel? Not too tight, I hope? If the chain that it's attached to feels too long or short, let the maintenance team know. We've managed to avoid workplace injuries so far, and I don't want that to change.

Hmmm...nice job with the handcuffs! I wouldn't expect a beginner to bound themselves to a chair like this...

...You must've practiced for the job...or gotten adventurous one day [giggle]

Your clothes have thin layers, just like I requested. Good! If a client wants to get a little rough, they should be able to do so easily.

Yes, these clothes are very thin indeed...I can feel your nipples and---they're already hard, it seems.

[giggle] Do you enjoy being in such a compromising position? To be at the mercy of another?

When you're collared and handcuffed like this, someone could have a LOT of fun.

[softly] They could run their fingers down your spine...caress these beautiful thighs...give this tight ass a smack...

SFX [ass smack] You're trembling, dear...

You want my hand to strike your ass AGAIN, don't you?

Some clients will give you what you want right away; others will make you beg for it.

I...want you to beg. Tell me how badly you want another, as I fondle your ass.

[short pause] I suppose that'll have to do...actual customers may not be so convinced.

SFX [several more ass smacks] With every smack, your whimpers get louder and louder...[giggle]...music to my ears.

[sigh] As much as both of us would like your ass to become even redder, let's move on.

As a Free Use specialist, your pussy is likely to receive the most attention.

Let's see how it feels through your pantyhose...[giggle]...those spankings made you so wet!

And the fabric is so thin, I could finger you through it if I wanted to. But that's no fun...

SFX [pantyhose ripping] MUCH better. If you're going to serve as someone's fucktoy, they need easy access.

[improv fingering]

[giggle] You just can't help but fuck my fingers, can you? 

[softly] Such an eager little slut.

[improv cont'd]

Your moans are delicious, but I wonder how they sound with a hand over your mouth?

[short pause] Oooh, they sound just as nice!

Breathe through your nose, dear. That's it...

...I can't let you pass out yet; not without a few orgasms first!

[improv cont'd]

Ready to cum? Good, then it's time for more begging.

I'll uncover your mouth. [short pause] What's wrong? Not sure what to say this time? 

Okay, repeat after me: "I'm just a dirty fucktoy, will you PLEASE let me cum?"

[short pause] Yesss...that was MUCH more convincing.

Alright then, cum all over my fingers. Surrender your body to me!

[improv to orgasm]

Gooood girl...let's have a taste, shall we? 

[licking] Mmmm...your performance is impressive so far, but I'm not satisfied.

Neither are you, by the looks of it. Maybe my tongue can change that...

Relax, while I spread your lips a bit. [giggle] You're still dripping wet from the first orgasm!

[softly] Time for an encore; don't disappoint me.

[improv cunnilingus]

Easy, girl! We've just started and you're already squirming!

If you don't keep still, I won't let you cum. Understand?

Good...let's continue.

[improv cont'd]

You're close again already? Well, you know the drill.

Say "PLEASE make your filthy whore cum again!"

[short pause] [giggle] Excellent.

[improv to orgasm]

You're quite good at this. Just one more test, and we'll be done.

The girls here use toys on a regular basis, so you'll need to as well. Today I'll keep things simple and stick to a dildo.

I think your pussy's had enough; how about some ass play?

Arch your back for me...good, keep it there! I'll start out slow...

[improv anal play]

Damn, this is pretty hot...maybe I should've grabbed a strap-on!

[giggle] There's always next time, I guess.

[improv cont'd]

Want me to go faster? Very well.

Yeah...that's right, slut. Bounce back on that cock!

[improv cont'd]

I've decided that I won't make you beg this time. Instead, I want you to tell me who you belong to. [giggle] The answer should be obvious.

[short pause] I can't hear you, slut. Speak up!

[short pause] That's right! You belong to ME. From the moment you enter this building, you. Are. MINE.

You may cum now. Hurry up, our time's running short.

[improv to orgasm]

All worn out, my dear? Good. You've done well.

I had my doubts at first, but clearly you've got what it takes.

Just serve your clients as well as you've served me, and you'll be fine.

In fact, you might get an early retirement if you play your cards right!

Your shift's over, then. Do you need help with those handcuffs? No? Okay.

Clean yourself up, go home and get some rest. Tomorrow's the real deal...


End file.
